


I'd Take a Bullet Any Day (If It Meant I Could Have You Back)

by Consulting_Hubbies



Series: Johnlock Prose [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Grief/Mourning, John Watson Writes Poetry, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Regretful John, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hubbies/pseuds/Consulting_Hubbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love leaves behind the most painful scars, but when they fade you feel lost without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Take a Bullet Any Day (If It Meant I Could Have You Back)

You know what's most ironic, Sherlock?

The bullet wounds aren’t

The ones that hurt the most.

... 

Sometimes it doesn’t have to be a gunshot

That shoots you down in the end.

... 

Sometimes, It’s the person

You once loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> So this little poem has been sitting in a file since the ending of season two and initially I wanted to incorporate it into a fanfiction. Instead, I'm posting it as what will eventually become a series of works all centered around The Reichenbach Fall and season three.


End file.
